Light cycle oil (hereinafter, referred to as “LCO”), which is cracked light oil produced using a fluid catalytic cracking apparatus, contains a large amount of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, and has been utilized as light oil or heavy oil. However, in recent years, a method has been proposed to obtain monocyclic aromatic hydrocarbons with a high added value (for example, benzene, toluene, xylene, and ethylbenzene) that can be utilized as high octane gasoline base materials or petroleum chemistry raw materials, from the LCO (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).